1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to organization and security of data, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to organization and security of data of a mobile device based on geographic zones and/or personnel secure zones.
2. History of the Related Art
Mobile devices are currently growing into devices that may handle many types of media. For example, most mobile devices (e.g., mobile telephones, PDAs, laptops, etc.) today are capable of capturing and storing still images or video clips, storing contact information for numerous people, recording voice memos or written memos, etc. With vast quantities of information available for storage by a mobile device, it may become difficult to quickly navigate through menus and listings to find information requested by a user. Currently, mobile devices may store information, such as contacts, according to the individual. For example, a mobile device may have a listing of names and, associated with each name, a home telephone number, a mobile telephone number, email address, etc.
As users of mobile devices are now storing large amounts of information, some of which may be work sensitive or personal in nature, mobile device manufacturers are also looking to ways of securing the stored information to prevent information from being accessed or transmitted to others without the user's permission. Today's technology allows mobile device users to lock the mobile device to prevent others from viewing information stored therein. However, when the mobile device is locked, according to the current state of the art, none of the information may be accessed on the mobile device and no outgoing calls may be made.
In addition, mobile devices may also include Global Positioning System (GPS) for locating the position of the mobile device. Currently, GPS positioning may be utilized by emergency personnel to locate a mobile device when, for example, a 911 call is made from the mobile device. GPS positioning may also be utilized to track the location of the mobile device and/or generate directional instructions to a user of the mobile device.